


Critical Bad Ending 1

by TheDelta42



Series: Critical [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDelta42/pseuds/TheDelta42
Summary: The first bad end to Critical
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Series: Critical [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959865
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Critical Bad Ending 1

**_ Critical Bad end; 1 _ **

The light died down and Tikki and Plagg became visible once again. Everyone stared at Marinette, waiting for her to wake up or show some form of life. But she didn’t move. Her broken body remained still and lifeless.

Tikki and Plagg tried again. And again. And again. Eventually Tikki jut floated down and rested on Marinette still chest. Plagg hung his head, as quiet sniffles came from Tikki.

Slowly the penny dropped, and everyone realised why Tikki was so emotional.

“Marinette’s Ladybug.” Rose gasped, as the horrified silence gathered around them.

Plagg suddenly whirled around and glared at Lila.

“Hey, Sugar Cube,” Said Plagg, “It’s a life for a life, right?”

Tikki didn’t answer, but Plagg continued, “I say we have the little liar and Pigtails switch places.”

“Marinette wouldn’t want that.” Said Tikki, not moving from her place on Marinette’s body, “Lila may have caused this, but Marinette wouldn’t want us to kill her.”

Plagg crossed his little arms, “Yeah, her living with this would be punishment enough.”

“What if one of us used the earrings and fixed all the damage?” A random student asked.

The crowed muttered, before Plagg shouted, “To do that, you’d need to get the permission of the current wielder of the earrings in order to remove them.”

Silence filled the courtyard, to remove the earrings, they needed Marinette’s permission, to get her permission, she’d have to be alive.

“What about the Guardian?” Adrien asked, getting a warning look from Plagg, “They have to come from somewhere.”

“Once the Guardian has removed the earrings, they must be given to a new wielder.” Said Plagg, his head hanging, “And then the new wielder would have to get used to having the power of the Ladybug for a few months before she is able to reverse death.”

The room was filled with quiet sobs, as Rose buried her face into Juleka’s shoulder.

Three weeks later, Marinette’s funeral was held. Adrien still found it ironic that the day Marinette’s funeral was held, was the same day as his mother’s disappearance.

Once Everyone knew that Lila caused the Akuma _deliberately_ They all turned on her like a pack of dogs. Alya was still beating herself up over her ‘failing Marinette’ and had gone through every post on her blog and deleted anything that was identity related and anything that had little to no proof. All of the videos Lila was in were deleted.

For the next few months, everyone had a constant rain cloud over them, with Adrien experiencing the cold shoulder from the class after it emerged that Adrien had known the whole time.

Adrien found himself staring at Marinette’s gravestone. Even after Ten years, Adrien still couldn’t believe she was dead, His Lady, His Princess.

The replacement for Ladybug was found quickly, A young woman that was roughly the age of Marinette, she still held onto the no identity reveals rule and Adrien finding himself content with that.

“Do you think it’s possible to alter the past?” The new Ladybug asked one night, “Like, go back in time and prevent Attack Dog from killing Marinette?”

Adrien found that the new Ladybug had similar mannerisms to Juleka.

“If it was, I would’ve gone by now.” Chat had grumbled.

Adrien looked down at his closed fist, slowly unclenching it, Adrien came face to face with Fluff, the little bunny staring up at him.

“Can you fix this?” Adrien pleaded.

Fluff was quiet.


End file.
